Lluvia de ceniza
by Poppy-chan Makenzie
Summary: UA. Lucharían por la libertad, morirían por su gente... y no, su lucha no era con un dictador entre tantos o un grupo que había tomado el poder. Era algo más grande. Su lucha era contra un Apocalipsis. ¿Quién fue el que dijo que el Apocalipsis zombie no era posible?Sin lugar a dudas, se equivocaba. Comienza la guerra contra los muertos vivientes. S/M, BS/T, K/C


******Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es obra de Atsushi Okubo-sama y yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

******Esto va para Ai, gracias por todo.**

**L**luvia de ceniza.

.

**.**

.

_Prólogo._

"_La guerra, ¿qué es la guerra? ¿Es una forma de buscar la paz o algo incitado por un pequeño diablillo rojo de gran y blanca sonrisa burlona? Si la guerra es el camino correcto... ¿por qué se derrama la sangre de los inocentes? ¿Por qué las personas pierden a sus hijos, maridos, hermanos, familiares y amigos? Si la guerra es de verdad el camino correcto, ¿por qué destruye países enteros? Mucha gente dirá: "sin guerra la revolución francesa no hubiera dado frutos, la gente no habría conseguido la libertad y los derechos, por lo tanto es necesaria", y si realmente es así... ¿por qué Robespierre, uno de los líderes de la revolución, empezó a ver sombras de traición por todas partes? ¿Fue real o solo un reflejo de las batallas libradas? En ese caso ¿la guerra por la libertad es razonable? La guerra puede ser el egoísmo humano disfrazado de falsos principios o la búsqueda de los derechos perdidos en un estado autoritario. Y, aunque en ocasiones la guerra consiguió la paz y la libertad... ¿no hubiese sido mejor si hubiesen sido conseguidas por medio de la palabra? Falta mucho aún para que esto último se haga realidad, pero ¿acaso no puede un idealista soñar con una utopía así?"_

_**6 de mayo, año X190.**_

Gritos de miedo, disparos, alaridos de dolor y explosiones era lo único que podía percibir; no era capaz de sentir ni el olor de la sangre, ni el penetrante frío, ni el asqueroso regusto de su boca seca y sus ojos solo distinguían manchas en blanco y negro. El único sentido que quería funcionar en esos momentos era el oído.

Se agazapó en un rincón y cerró los ojos. Los sonidos inundaban su cabeza de forma arrolladora, incluso podía escuchar su propio corazón desbocado por culpa del miedo.

Escuchó pasos acercándose, escuchó la puerta de su antigua y destrozada casa abrirse y después de eso, ya no pudo escuchar nada más. Todos sus sentidos habían desaparecido.

_**13 de mayo, año X190.**_

Llevaba consciente dos días en los que no había salido de la cama. Se podía decir que la suerte estaba de su lado, pues las personas que la encontraron eran de la resistencia. La revolución que se había originado era necesaria. Todo fuera por la libertad.

Daría la vida por proteger a su gente. Eso lo tenía muy seguro.

Tocaron a la puerta y segundos después, una mujer bastante joven entraba para cambiarle los vendajes de su hombro y para mirar como iba su fiebre.

_**20 de mayo, año X190.**_

Ya podía levantarse de la cama, la fiebre había desaparecido y su hombro no dolía tanto, pero todavía estaba herido y las fuerzas no habían vuelto del todo. Podía comer cosas sólidas, pero su "enfermera" insistía que lo mejor era tomar caldos y purés. Y al final comer siempre lo mismo cansaba.

Intentaba convencer al líder del escuadrón para dejar que entrenase y poder participar en las misiones. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo, sólo necesitaba algunos días más para terminal de convencerlo. Y eso era muy bueno.

_**30 de mayo, año X190.**_

La rehabilitación de su hombro casi había llegado a su fin y para mejorar la situación, el líder había permitido su entrenamiento. Lucharía con ellos, protegería a la gente. Y lo más importante, buscaría la libertad a todo coste...

Y no, su lucha no era con un dictador entre tantos, no era contra un político corrupto o un grupo que había tomado el poder. Era algo más grande. Su lucha era contra un Apocalipsis.

¿Quién fue el que dijo que el Apocalipsis zombie no era posible?

Sin lugar a dudas, se equivocaba.

La guerra contra los muertos vivientes comenzó y la humanidad no estaba preparada.

* * *

**Después de meses sin subir nada vuelvo con una de zombies, que tendrá unos tintes algo (o bastante) gore. Bell Star, si no me hubieras aficionado a Deadman Wonderland no habría gore en esta historia, que lo sepas. **

**Lo cierto es que vais a matarme por subir una historia después de decir que... nocreopoderactualizarmuyamenudo o dicho con más calma: lo más seguro es que no pueda actualizar muy seguido. El instituto tiene la culpa (o no) porque voy a empezar el día 16... y es segundo de bachiller, por lo que voy a morir entre terribles sufrimientos en este curso (no sé quien me manda a mi irme por ciencias puras cuando a lo mejor hago una carrera de letras...).**

**Voy a aclarar el porqué de las "X" fechas. No, no tiene nada que ver con las obras de Mashima (por si alguien ha pensado en Fairy Tail o Rave Master)... es simplemente que no quiero puntualizar mucho el año (si ocurre en los 1000, los 2000 o incluso los 3000), solo me interesan las dos últimas cifras.**

**A lo mejor al final de cada capítulo pongo pequeños omakes extendiendo lo que pasó el las pequeñas escenas del prólogo, porque la linea temporal principal transcurrirá dos años más tarde (X192).**

**También estreno una nueva sección llamada: "La super pregunta del día". ¿Qué locura es esta que tiene un título taaaaaan original? En cada cap. pondré una pregunta para que adivinéis la respuesta; a los tres primeros que adivinen les dedicaré el capítulo, les dejaré elegir una pareja (pero hay tres fijas aparte del Soul/Maka: Black/Tsubaki, Kid/Chrona y Marie/Stein) y en ocasiones puntuales y/o especiales al primero que acierte se lleva un drabble/one shot de la pareja o, siempre que lo y lo controle un poco: el anime/manga que quiera.**

**La super pregunta del día es: ¿quién es el personaje que aparece en el prólogo?**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Atte: Poppy-chan.**


End file.
